Sereve
Sereve was an efficient sharpshooter who worked for the Dino Attack Team. Biography Prior to the Dino Attack, Sereve lived in Chicago with his family, including his dog Bailey. Early in the Dino Attack, Sereve joined Dino Attack Team. He received training from Rev Raptor, and practiced driving and stopping with precision on a Steel Sprinter. In one of his first missions, Sereve's Urban Avenger was attacked by a Mutant Lizard. Although he attempted to shoot it off, the Mutant Lizard knocked his Cosmotronic Ray off-target, causing him to miss and accidentally shoot at Dino Attack Headquarters. He eventually managed to kill the Mutant Lizard before it could cause further damage. After checking in with Rex, Sereve returned to Chicago. There, he discovered that his home was destroyed and his family was killed by Mutant Lizards. The only survivor was Bailey, and Sereve him brought back to Dino Attack Headquarters. Upon his return, Sereve showed Bailey to Kotua while the Alpha Team agent was repainting his Urban Avenger. Sereve left Bailey in his room while on his next mission, during which he noticed a great threat appear on his radar. Tracking it to New York City, Sereve discovered an army of Mutant T-Rexes, and retreated to Dino Attack Headquarters to warn the rest of his team. He participated in defending Dino Attack Headquarters from the Mutant T-Rexes. After making repairs to Dino Attack Headquarters after the damage caused by the Mutant T-Rex attack, Sereve asked Rev Raptor if he wanted to join him on his next mission to Adventurers' Island, and Rev politely declined the offer. Once he arrived at Adventurers' Island, Sereve's Urban Avenger was attacked by a swarm of Mutant Lizards, and his radar was damaged, so he sought Databoard's mechanical expertise to get it repaired. Sereve contacted Rev Raptor, and they met up with one another. Rev told Sereve about his secret base and suggested going to Castle Cove to investigate the rumors of Maelstrom Dragons. Although Sereve was less than eager about the prospect, he joined Rev on his mission to Castle Cove and helped him in his attempt to capture a Maelstrom Dragon. Sereve received a message telling him to report back to Dino Attack Headquarters's conference room. When he arrived, he found the room empty. Later, Sereve and Rev Raptor were confronted by a mutated hybrid of Minifig and Mutant Dino known as Landro, who was rambling incoherently. Landro claimed that he mutated Bailey, and he also made the nonsensical suggestion that the Dino Attack was caused by a crystal from another planet. Fearing that there might have been some truth to Landro's ramblings, Sereve took Bailey back down to Antarctica. Sereve believed that Landro wanted to lead a Mutant Dino attack upon the Antarctic refugee facilities. He joined forces with Kai, Joey, and Dash Justice in preparation for such an attack. However, the attack never came, so Sereve returned to LEGOLAND, where he received a distress signal from Rev Raptor. He quickly traveled to Rev's coordinates and rescued his fellow Dino Attack agent. Some time later, Sereve and Rev Raptor encountered Landro again, and the former XERRD scientist murdered Sereve. Sereve's death was avenged by Rev, who finally managed to defeat Landro. Abilities and Traits Sereve had a need for speed and loved driving quick vehicles such as the Urban Avenger. He was also a very skilled sharpshooter with deadly accuracy, having reportedly only missed one shot while driving his Urban Avenger. After training with Rev Raptor, Sereve learned how to drive and stop a vehicle with incredible precision. Although he tended to be slightly annoying when off-duty, Sereve was a lean, mean, dino-destroying machine during missions. He may have acted a little strange at times, but he was a great friend and loyal follower. Trivia *Sereve is the primary character of Sand Hawk 1, then known as Toa Kevin, in Dino Attack RPG. *Although Sereve belongs to Sand Hawk 1, he was killed in a post written by Kardas Dragon. This gives Sereve the unique distinction of being the only Dino Attack RPG player's primary character that was killed by another player. See Also *Sereve/Legends Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Primary Characters